


A Letter Away

by CityEscape4



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Non-Incestuous, Past Lives, Polyamory, Yu-Gi-Oh! Polyship Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: Even when Durbe wasn't there with them, he made sure the twins knew his heart lie with them.
Relationships: Durbe/Kamishiro Rio/Kamishiro Ryouga
Kudos: 8





	A Letter Away

**Author's Note:**

> For YGO Polyship Week! This was meant for Wednesday's prompt of "Long distant relationships sending gifts to each other."

He may have been their knight, but he wasn't truly _theirs._

No ultimately, Durbe's allegiance was tied to the kingdom that knighted him, that raised him and cared for him in his youngest years. Which was why it hurt every time he had to leave Poseidon, whether it be for diplomatic reasons, decrees from the that kingdom's king, or reasons of war.

Even now, as he prepped to mount Mach and take flight, Nasch and Merag looked on sadly, standing watch by Durbe's side. It was just them in the courtyard, Durbe having received his summons back to his kingdom late at night.

"How long will you be gone this time?" Nasch asked, his tone inquisitive, yet surprisingly gentle. Durbe smiled softly, knowing the tone was one used away from the company of others, saved for Merag and Durbe's ears only, for those he deemed his most important.

"I can't say." Durbe murmured, a hand going to Nasch's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "The letter was vague, but from what I could gather, there's no reason for worry. I doubt there will be trouble."

"You'll write us when you land?" Merag was the one to speak up this time, a questioning smile on her face as she folded her arms, causing Durbe to laugh and nod. He took his hand off of Nasch's shoulder and moved to Merag, his hands finding their way to her upper arms.

"Do you expect anything less of me, Merag?" Durbe asked, gray eyes lovingly meeting pink. Merag shifted, moving to hug Durbe, an action the foreign knight eagerly reciprocated. 

"Fly safe." Nasch said, placing a hand on Durbe's shoulder, "May Poseidon's waters guide you home."

Durbe and Merag both shifted, pulling Nasch into the hug as well, a huff of embarrassed indignance leaving the young king as he was smothered by them both, Durbe's head nestled in the middle of both of the twins. "They always do, Nasch."

With kisses to the twins' cheeks, Durbe pulled away from them both, and mounted Mach, exhaling slowly. He looked down at Nasch and Merag, smiling confidently at them, before grabbing at Mach's reins, and gently flicked his wrists once, Mach's reaction being instant. The Pegasus broke into a run, unfurling his wings and leaping into the air, taking flight into the sky with Durbe in tow.

* * *

It was two weeks before they heard from Durbe again, his letter arriving by raven. Brought to Nasch and Merag by the royal council, the twins were eager to hear from their knight, reading over the letter with curiosity and intrigue.

> _My dearests,_
> 
> _All is well in the kingdom. Forgive my late letter, I was swept up in the goings on of the kingdom from the moment I landed, and did not get to writing this until my third day back. I know Merag will probably have my head when I get back, and I accept whatever lecture or other punishment she'll have awaiting me._
> 
> _I was called back for a tournament, which as I write, is still taking place. The winner of the tournament will meet with the king, and be granted a prize of coin, and a gift of their choice, within the king's power. I fully intend to win this tournament, and see if the king can fulfill a request I've had for some time now. What that request is, I'd rather not say. Should fate be kind, you will know in time._
> 
> _On a more light-hearted note, I came into some good coin on my first afternoon here, thanks to some furs I caught during my trip back. Enclosed with this letter are the reapings of that coin, meant for you both. I apologize, as I'm not a good judge of rarity, but I'd be lying if I said these didn't make me think of you both._

It was then that Merag noticed small lumps in the envelope that had housed Durbe's letter, and gently tilted it, small silver trinkets falling into her hand. Nasch watched Merag as she turned the silver pieces over, both of them smiling upon realizing they were pairs of earrings.

There were a pair of silver studs, each adorned with a single purple jewel that matched the color of Nasch's hair, and a small pair of silver earrings, the stud part of which were as pink as Merag's eyes, and the small crystals that dangled from it being light blue, akin to the color of her bangs. Merag was quick to exchange her current pair of earrings for the ones Durbe had gifted her, and as she did so, Nasch continued reading.

> _I know it is not often Nasch allows himself to wear jewelry meant for his ears, but this particular pair simply called out to me, so I hope he finds them acceptable. I know he would rather a sword, but sadly I doubt the ravens would be willing to carry my letters if I had attached a sword to them._

Nasch chuckled at that, shaking his head slightly at Durbe's words, when Merag called to him. Nasch turned his head then, looking at his sister as she gently swayed her head from side to side, allowing her newly worn earrings to dangle and shine in the light. "How do they look?" She asked, smiling happily.

"They look as though they were made for you." Nasch replied, before looking down at his earrings still in Merag's hand.

"You should try them on." Merag said, noticing her brother's gaze on the them.

Nasch hummed lowly at that. His ears had been pierced as a child, when Merag's had, but he only ever wore earrings at certain events, never casually. But perhaps... perhaps he would make an exception, this once.

Nasch placed the letter on his lap and carefully put on the earrings, his face scrunching slightly at the somewhat foreign feeling of studs in his ears. But as Merag's eyes and smile lit up at the sight of him, Nasch couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction, his fingers raising to gently brush his thumb against the studs. Perhaps he might wear these until Durbe came back.

Merag handed her previous pair of earrings off to a passing servant, and was quick to read the last bit of Durbe's letter.

> _I know not when I shall return, but know that you'll both be in my thoughts until I do so._
> 
> _Forever yours,_
> 
> _Durbe._

* * *

It was only another three days before they received another letter. Both Nasch and Merag were surprised, as they hadn't sent Durbe back a response just yet. But upon being given the letter, they were quick to open it, finding two different pieces of paper inside, along with a pair of silver rings, each bearing a single gem, colored as blue as the ocean was deep. The first paper was another letter, Durbe's familiar scrawl all over the paper, the second, an official paper of some sort, stamped with a regal looking seal.

Merag was quick to grab the paper with Durbe's handwriting on it from Nasch's hands, causing Nasch to give a 'Hey!' in response. She waved him off with one hand, worry coursing through her. Was there something wrong? Had something happened? They'd never gotten two letters in quick succession like that before...

> _My dearests,_
> 
> _I apologize if you've sent me any letters since getting my previous one. I fear I won't see them before I leave the kingdom for what I can only assume is the last time._
> 
> _The tournament has concluded, and it is with pride that I inform you of my victory in battle. I have won a hefty amount of coin, and as for the request I had for the king... I think you'll find that the paper I've included with this letter will explain far better than I ever could._

At that, Merag looked at the paper Nasch was looking over, noticing his wide eyes and somewhat slacked jaw. Her worry was quelled somewhat upon reading the first few lines of Durbe's letter, though she was confused by what he meant about leaving his kingdom for the last time. "What is it?" She asked her twin, leaning over to see what he was reading.

"It's from Durbe's king..." Nasch murmured, not taking his eyes off the paper.

Merag scanned the paper, her breath catching in her throat as she read down the paper, one line standing out apart from all the others.

> _Therefore, at the request of of the knight, Sir Durbe, I, King Talbot, hereby release Durbe from his servitude from the kingdom._

Nasch and Merag shared a look of shock. Durbe... was no longer a knight? He _asked_ for it?

Confused, Merag looked back at Durbe's letter, continuing to read what he'd written.

> _I've wanted this for some time now, but I didn't know how to bring it into fruition. When the tournament was presented to me, I saw my way out. Please, don't misunderstand, I'm not doing this because I've tired of being a knight, or no longer wish to travel to see you both. It's quite the opposite._
> 
> _I've done what I've done, because I want to be a knight of Poseidon._
> 
> _I want to live freely in **your** kingdom, and not have to choose between one or the other. My heart lies there, with your kingdom, your people... with both of you._

Nasch's breath hitched at Durbe's written words, Merag raising a hand to her mouth. Their eyes glanced to the pair of rings Durbe had included in his letter, Nasch feeling his heart stop, whereas Merag's skipped a beat.

Again, they shared a look, color blossoming across both their faces. Merag was first to reach for one of the rings, picking up the smaller one and slipping it onto her left ring finger. A small smile tugged at her lips as she admired the ring on her finger, before looking back at Durbe's letter.

> _Enclosed are the rings I've spent my remaining winnings on, and I hope that you'll accept my proposal of being your knight, of being **yours.**_
> 
> _I'm going to spend another week in this kingdom, if only to say my goodbyes, get my final affairs in order, and gather what belongings of mine I can carry on Mach, before heading back to Poseidon._
> 
> _For good._

Merag looked to Nasch at this, excitement in her eyes, only to find he'd put on his ring, looking over it carefully, his face as red as a tomato. She smiled at the sight of him, but made no comment at his flushed expression, instead continuing to read.

> _I keep you both in my thoughts daily, and will forever be thankful to King Talbot for granting my request. And while I may not know what the future has in store for the three of us, I know this: my heart forever belongs to you both._
> 
> _I'll see you again in a week's time._
> 
> _Officially yours,_
> 
> _Durbe._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking commissions now! You can find my info [here!](https://city-writes.tumblr.com/post/613670764703580160/commissions-are-still-open)


End file.
